Flippr
Flippr is a Club Penguin Private Server. It first opened on February 14th, 2014, but closed down and reopened on July 14th, 2014 for Flippr AS3. However, closed down due to major complications on November 5th, 2014. However, on July 26th, 2015 Flippr reopened for Flippr 2015. It was hacked on August 27, 2015, leaking all users' passwords; the Flippr team confirmed Flippr would not return after this, and it was stated it would become a minigame website. Despite this, the minigame site never opened. Flippr 2016 opened on April 29, 2016, now with uPlayEve features and is not run by Sandor or any of the old main staff members. Flippr 2018 is scheduled to release this Summer, with weekly updates. History Flippr AS2 Flippr AS2 launched on February 14th, 2014. It hosted three parties and three mini-parties. It closed on May 25th, 2014 for Flippr to transition into an AS3 server. Flippr AS3 Flippr AS3 opened July 14th, 2014. It hosted three parties and four mini-parties. Almost all rooms were renovated prior to its launch. Flippr AS3 introduced new features such as more custom puffles, more species, Gold and Silver penguin colors, as well as a general redesign of the game and website. Flippr 2015 Flippr 2015 officially released July 26th, 2015. Its only confirmed party so far is Puffle Party 2015. Most rooms were either entirely redesigned, or at least partially renovated, prior to its launch. Flippr 2015 is the current version of the game, and all wiki information about rooms, puffles, or characters should be in respect to that. On July 16, 2015, a tweet from Flippr's official Twitter account was sent out announcing the release date of Flippr to be July 19. This surprised many users, as Flippr had previously stated they would not be announcing a release date prior to Flippr's release. However, this was later confirmed as false on the Twitter account, with Flippr stating that the account had been hacked.https://twitter.com/FlipprCPPS/status/622774143122075649 They also stated that they would release Flippr at a time to catch users off guard.https://twitter.com/FlipprCPPS/status/622770108386177024 Flippr faced technical difficulties in the lead up to the Puffle Party 2015. The site was hacked and redirected to an adult site. However, the Flippr team managed to get the site back up in time for the party. On August 27, 2015, both of Flippr's Twitter accounts were hacked, and the website became a dump of the Flippr database, leaking everyone's passwords. The Flippr team decided to shut down Flippr after this, stating it would not return. Flippr 2016 Another CPPS, uPlayEve, was announced to close February 20, 2016. 15 days later, it was announced the CPPS would become Flippr.https://twitter.com/TheFlipprCPPS/status/707099676504367105 Their Twitter became Flippr's new Twitter, and they would return in a new domain, flippr.eu However it was closed on 8 September because DJFang decided he didn't have the time or the energy to run it. Notes *Flippr closed for a period of time whilst an upgrade to AS3 was completed. *Flippr was originally set to return sometime spring 2015, but due to bugs, it was pushed to July. *Flippr's website was flippr.pw. *Flippr's new website is flippr.eu Gallery Flippr Logo.png|The Flippr Logo Sources & References Category:Flippr